Zafiro y Rubí
by zkyzlayer
Summary: Itachi y Hinata se encuentran comprometidos y se casan en dos semanas, lo cual hace pedazos el corazón de Naruto, podrá El rubio ojiazul, salir adelante ? acaso existirá alguien especial para el Ninja hiperactivo? Este fic es continuación del fic Rojo y Perla escrito por Okashira Janet


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto Sensei**

 **Hola a todos !, este es mi primer long fic y es una continuación del fic Rojo y Perla de Okashira Janet, se que no estoy a la altura de ella pero lo he escrito con el corazón, si mas, disfruten la lectura, espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Capitulo I - Corazón roto -  
**

Naruto salió en dirección de la cocina, deteniéndose a medio camino, pareciera que el aire se negaba entrar a sus pulmones, un súbito estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero al recordar la escena que había presenciado un par de minutos atrás, una hermosa mujer de cabellera azulada y ojos color perla sentada frente al espejo cepillándose el cabello, una voz masculina llamándola "gatito" y la noticia devastadora que hizo añicos su corazón, se van a casar en dos semanas.

El rubio apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y salió disparado cual suspiro con rumbo de la torre Hokage, no se dio cuenta que al salir de la zona Uchiha estuvo a punto de arrollar a cierto shinobi que iba acompañado de un enorme perro blanco, el Uzumaki simplemente pasó de largo sin reparar en la presencia de aquellos dos personajes, tampoco se percató de que a unos metros de llegar a su destino una kunoichi de cabellos rosados saludaba efusivamente a otra de larga cabellera rubia, ni cómo ambas amigas lo miraron una con sorpresa y la otra con preocupación.

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba Tsunade sonriente, por fin después de tres largos años la kunoichi a la que quería como a una hija y el revoltoso ninja que no paraba de llamarla abuela estaban de regreso en la aldea, hacia apenas un par de minutos que había despedido a Sakura pidiéndole que descansara para que al día siguiente le presentara el informe de la misión de largo plazo en la que se había embarcado el equipo siete.

Tan perdida se encontraba Tsunade que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse en el momento que una mancha amarilla atravesó su oficina desde su espalda, parándose frente a ella, sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría al ver a aquel shinobi parado frente a ella, misma que desapareció al percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba el rubio que tenia enfrente, sus ropas se encontraban sucias con el polvo del camino, sus facciones cansadas por la larga misión que acababa de terminar, pero lo mas alarmante era su mirada vacía, su postura totalmente erguida, con la mandíbula y los puños apretados y su voz totalmente neutra.

— Hokage-sama, me disculpo por la forma en la que he irrumpido en su oficina y le pido de la manera mas atenta se me asigne una misión en el exterior de la aldea con carácter de inmediato — La voz de Naruto salio de su garganta sin tintes ni matices, el mismo se esforzaba por mantener la vista al frente y luchaba por mantener a raya sus sentimientos.

La Hokage tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que el Uzumaki el estaba pidiendo — ¿Pero que? … ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a permitir eso Naruto? … — La rubia no pudo continuar, recibió tal mirada que las palabras murieron antes de alcanzar su boca y sintió como si le estrujaran el alma misma al mirar aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez pudieron ser comparados con la mar en calma o la tranquilidad del cielo, por un casi imperceptible instante pudo ver en ellos un dolor inmenso, acto seguido quedaron nuevamente vacíos y sin señal alguna de aquella chispa que los hacia especiales, — ¿Ya te has enterado? —

— Tsunade-sama, le pido se me asigne una misión en el exterior de la aldea con carácter de inmediato — Repitió Naruto con el mismo tono neutro que había utilizado anteriormente

— ¡NO LO HARÉ MOCOSO, ACABAS DE REGRESAR DE UNA MISIÓN DE TRES AÑOS POR KAMI! AHORA CONTRÓLATE Y VE A DESCANSAR, MAÑANA HABLAREMOS — Los gritos de Tsunade nuevamente fueron silenciadas al ver como Naruto se quitaba su protector y lo depositaba sobre su escritorio

— Entonces solicito mi baja o decláreme renegado, me da igual — Después de haber puesto su protector sobre el escritorio de la Hokage Naruto salió nuevamente por la ventana tal como había entrado dejando a una atónita Senju que no alcanzaba a digerir lo que acababa de acontecer.

En la zona Uchiha Kiba corría en dirección a la casa que sabía ocupaba Itachi desde hace algún tiempo, rogaba por que Hinata no se encontrara en ese lugar, aunque por lo que acababa de ver era lo mas probable, por su mente pasaban cientos de escenarios y todos ellos eran igualmente perturbadores, lo que nunca imaginó fue encontrarse frente a frente con Uchiha Sasuke el cual al verlo le interceptó.

— ¿Dónde esta? — Preguntó el menor de los Uchiha al Inuzuka.

— No lo se, casi nos arrolla a mi y a Akamaru cuando entrabamos en el barrio... ellos están … — Kiba dirigió una preocupada mirada en dirección de la casa de la cual venia Sasuke.

— Ellos están bien, quien me preocupa es el dobe, nos acabamos de enterar que se casan en dos semanas, y el imbécil simplemente desapareció — Sasuke pensaba que si conocía a su amigo, tal vez lo encontraría en Ichiraku o en los campos de entrenamiento, aunque dudaba que tuviera apetito después de la noticia que recibieron, por lo que se dirigió a los campos.

Afuera de la torre Hokage Sakura pudo notar la expresión en el rostro de su amiga por lo que sin rodeos preguntó por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ino tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, estaba recordando que unos minutos antes se había encontrado con Sasuke y Naruto y que estos muy probablemente se dirigieron a la zona Uchiha y que a ultimas fechas Hinata en encontraba en aquel lugar con mucha frecuencia por lo que no le fue difícil deducir que Naruto y ella se habían encontrado, la Yamanaka salió de sus cavilaciones y dirigiéndole una preocupada mirada a su amiga comenzó a relatarle a grandes rasgos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de escuchar el relato de como Hinata había encontrado a Itachi y lo había traído de regreso a la aldea, del tiempo que lo estuvo cuidando en el hospital y de su posterior enamoramiento y compromiso, la cara de Sakura era indescifrable, en ella se encontraban infinidad de expresiones conjugadas al mismo tiempo, tristeza, sorpresa, miedo, enojo y por un instante la de cabello rosa recordó la ilusión que le hacia a su rubio compañero regresar a la aldea para encontrarse con la heredera Hyuga, ella sabia sin lugar a dudas que Naruto estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Hinata y con esta última certeza su expresión se tornó en una de autentico miedo.

— Tengo que regresar a la oficina de Tsunade-sama de inmediato — La voz de Sakura salio de sus labios casi inaudible, si conocía a su rubio compañero estaría armando un verdadero escandalo dentro de la oficina de la Hokage, por lo que corrió de regreso sobre sus pasos, seguida de cerca por Ino y Shikamaru.

Los tres ninjas se detuvieron extrañados frente a la puerta de la oficina, no había gritos ni reclamos, todo se encontraba en relativa calma, en el interior solo se escuchaba un murmullo y después nada, fue Shikamaru quien llamó a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, al no recibir respuesta la abrieron para encontrarse con que Tsunade sostenía algo en su mano derecha y tenia la mirada perdida mirando algo más allá de la ventana abierta.

— ¿Que es lo que ha sucedido Tsunade-sama? — La voz de Ino salió como un susurro sobresaltando a la Hokage quien giro para encarar a la dueña de la voz que le llamó, saliendo del trance en el que había quedado sumergida.

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron sobre la mano cerrada de Tsunade y una expresión de pánico se dibujo inmediatamente al reconocer el objeto que sostenía — Acaso eso es … — la voz de la Haruno salió quebrada al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía ser cierto, no quería creer que fuera cierto, hacía menos de una hora que había regresado el equipo siete por fin a Konoha y ahora nuevamente el mismo se quedaba sin uno de sus miembros.

— ¡SHIZUNE! — La voz de la Hokage tronó en el recinto, acto seguido apareció una aterrada morocha haciendo una reverencia y antes de poder hablar volvió a hacerlo la Senju — QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS NINJAS DE LOS CLANES INUZUKA, ABURAME Y HYUGA QUE SE ENCUENTREN DISPONIBLES SALGAN DE INMEDIATO A BUSCAR A NARUTO, QUE HINATA NO SE ENTERE — Shizune por su parte no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, acaso le habían indicado buscar a Naruto, pero si él no había regresado aún, fue en ese instante que reparó en la kunoichi de cabellos rosados que se encontraba en el lugar y sin decir palabra salió a toda prisa a repartir las instrucciones pertinentes.

En la entrada este de la aldea se encontraban apostados los eternos porteros Isumo y Kotetsu quienes vieron pasar un relámpago amarillo con naranja saliendo de la aldea, quienes inmediatamente enviaron un reporte a la torre Hokage indicando que habían avistado a Naruto saliendo a gran velocidad de la misma.

Una vez fuera de Konoha y tras haber corrido unos cinco minutos el Uzumaki se detuvo en seco, formó un sello de manos al tiempo que gritaba — TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU — al instante aparecieron dos mil clones, los cuales se dispersaron en todas direcciones sin siquiera decir palabra, eso me dará algo de tiempo pensó Naruto para si mismo, ahora necesito alejarme de este lugar.

Hinata se percató casi al instante del masivo movimiento de ninjas pero al intentar participar en el operativo fue detenida por Sakura y Neji, alegando que la Hokage había dado instrucciones para que los nueve de Konoha junto con la mitad de las fuerzas ANBU y la gran mayoría de Jounins se quedaran en la aldea para protegerla de eventuales ataques, sin embargo algo en el corazón de la Hyuga le decía que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Quince minutos después de que la Hokage girara instrucciones cerca de doscientos shinobis de los clanes Inuzuka, Aburame y Hyuga salían a toda prisa de la aldea junto con jaurías de perros ninja y nubes de insectos que por momentos oscurecieron la luz del sol, la encomienda, regresar a Uzumaki Naruto a la aldea a como diera lugar, el bosque no tardo en llenarse de explosiones de humo blanco prueba de que docenas de clones estaban siendo destruidos en todas direcciones, los minutos se hicieron horas, las horas se convirtieron en días y tras una semana los shinobis que salieron de cacería recibieron la instrucción de regresar.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba agotado, escondido en un poblado cercano a Konoha, se había deshecho de su típico atuendo naranja y ahora vestía una camisa negra con el remolino del clan Uzumaki en azul claro en su hombro izquierdo y un pantalón color verde militar, traía su equipamiento ninja sujeto a la pierna derecha y sus sandalias shinobi en color negro, había pasado poco mas de una semana desde que saliera de su aldea natal y aún quedaba una media docena de clones que no habían sido destruidos, esa tarde decidió por fin cancelar su técnica y buscar una posada para descansar.

El día de la boda entre Itachi y Hinata llegó y cuatro figuras encapuchadas se adentraron sigilosamente en la aldea, una se dirigió a la torre Hokage, otra a la zona Uchiha, una mas a la residencia Haruno, y otra mas se paseó por el pueblo, los cuatro sujetos llegaron a su destino simultáneamente.

En la torre Hokage el encapuchado entró por la ventana esquivando por muy poco un puñetazo de Tsunade — ¿Que haces aquí mocoso? ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de tu decisión? — preguntó la Senju arqueando una ceja

La figura frente a la Hokage se retiro la capucha mostrando su rubia cabellera y sus zafiros carentes de luz — Jamas, tu sabes cual es mi camino ninja, solo he venido a la boda y a despedirme — dicho esto, el Uzumaki desapareció en una nube de humo blanco.

En la puerta de la residencia Haruno, Mebuki Haruno abría la puerta, encontrándose con un rubio de ojos azules que le sonrío amablemente — Buen día señora Haruno, me preguntaba si Sakura-chan estará presente — saludo el Uzumaki con cortesía.

Mebuki Haruno se quedo de una pieza al encontrar que el heroe de Konoha se hallaba en su puerta preguntando por su hija — Etto... si... claro... pasa por favor — articuló torpemente la señora Haruno — Hija, te buscan — segundos después apareció la Haruno menor bajando por las escaleras, quien al ver al rubio se le abalanzo con un puño en el aire, el cual fue apenas esquivado por el Uzumaki.

— Espera un poco Sakura-chan, no querrás desintegrarme antes de hablar o si — Fue demasiado tarde, puesto que un nuevo puñetazo le dio de lleno en el rostro haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

La zona Uchiha bullía en movimiento, ninjas y civiles iban y venían terminando los preparativos para la celebración que se realizaría esa tarde — ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo aquí dobe? — una voz conocida se escucho a las espaldas del encapuchado, el cual simplemente echó a andar rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento, seguido por Sasuke — ¿Y bien? — Cuestionó Sasuke apenas hubieron llegado a los campos.

— He cumplido la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan, hace ya tantos años — Comenzó a hablar el rubio con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del cielo — He traído de vuelta a su Sasuke-kun — El Uzumaki volteó a ver al Uchiha directo a los ojos — por favor, cuida bien de Sakura-chan, esto es mi regalo para ustedes — de entre sus ropas Naruto saco una pequeña cajita envuelta en terciopelo tinto y se la entrego al Azabache — Y no seas tan imbécil como yo, se honesto con lo que sientes y asegúrate de que ella lo sepa... adiós teme — Dicho esto el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo blanco.

El ultimo de los Narutos caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, ya no se cubría ni se escondía, sus pasos lo llevaron a Ichiraku, en donde unos felices Teuchi y Ayame lo saludaron, pidió solo un tazón de su ramen favorito y tras terminarlo se despidió, se dirigió al monte Hokage y sentado en la cabeza del Yondaime esperó el momento del inicio de la ceremonia, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando el Rubio se dirigía a los terrenos Uchiha donde en pocos minutos la boda de Hinata-chan e Itachi daria comienzo.

La ceremonia fue por demás emotiva, los novios se veían radiantes y muy felices, el intercambio de votos conmovió a más de uno, incluido Naruto quien derramo una solitaria lágrima, todo el tiempo fue observado por tres personajes pero el rubio pareció no darse cuenta y por fin llegó el final de la boda, el momento en el que familiares y amigos desean lo mejor para la nueva familia y fue en ese preciso instante que Naruto por fin se acercó a los novios — ¡Muchas felicidades! Hinata-chan, Itachi-san — El rubio dijo esto con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, pero Hinata supo inmediatamente que esa sonrisa trataba inútilmente de enmascarar un terrible dolor por lo que evitó la mirada del Uzumaki — Este es mi regalo para ustedes — le entregó a la pareja un par de cajitas envueltas en terciopelo, la de ella era blanca, la de él roja, cada cajita tenia en su interior un dije en oro blanco con el emblema del clan Huyga y el Uchicha entrelazados — Les deseo toda la felicidad de este mundo — dicho esto se retiró y se perdió entre el mar de gente que felicitaba a la feliz pareja.

Naruto caminaba con dirección a la salida de la aldea cuando tres presencias se dejaron sentir — Saben perfectamente que esto es inútil, ¿no es así Tsunade-obasan, Sakura-chan, Teme? — Naruto se giró para encarar a los recién llegados intercambiando miradas, les sonrío y emprendió camino nuevamente en dirección a la salida.

— Cuidate mocoso —

— nos veremos uno de estos días dobe —

Sakura corrió y lo abrazo por la espalda — Gaara te esta esperando en Sunagakure — le susurro al oído y después le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo blanco, dejando a Sakura abrazando al viento.


End file.
